visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
EVE
EVE ' were a Japanese rock band from Osaka that started in the year 2010. The members are '''Takeru '(vocals), 'Keita '(bass), 'Ryo '(guitar), and 'Yoshi '(drums). They disbanded on June 22, 2014. The band revived for one day at the event, 「タイムリープ -PAST ＆ FUTURE―」, at TSUTAYA O-EAST on December 13, 2015. Biography The band started with the name "イヴ" in February 16, 2010 as a guest band in Holiday Osaka. They are consisting of three official members: Takeru as the lead singer, Nao as the guitarist, Keita as the bassist, and a support drummer Charlie. A month after, guitarist Ryo joined and they released their first demo single, "Case;A". The single was only a free distributed CD in Kansai area but it became popular that even from other places in Japan, the single was mostly requested. In 2011, Charlie left the group and was replaced by Yoshi. He then became an official member also on that same year , making his first appearance on their 4th single, "Awaking World". Also on that year, after the release of "Awaking World", guitarist Nao left the band. In 2012, they changed their name from "イヴ" to "EVE". They also released a re-recording of "Case;A" as their 5th single, the first one that comes with a music video. In this year, they also became a part of the "Couteraction: VRock Covered Visual Anime Songs Compilation" album in which they sung a cover version of LM.C's song, "88" (from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn). On December 23, 2013 EVE won in the J-Rock Explosion ~Kareinaru Gekijo~ Match, making them as one of the performers in "Visual Bang! SID 10th Anniversary Final Party" Concert in Nippon Budokan on December 27, 2013 along with SID, Ayabie, R-Shitei , DIV, DaizyStripper, AliceJubanxSteamgirls, Kameleo ,DOG In The Parallel World Orchestra , v[NEU] , and Moran . On February 12, 2014, the band released two singles entitled, "アイリス" (Iris) and "Act". The two singles included a re-recording version of their old songs, "淡色季節" (Awairo Kisetsu) and "Alice". The band announced a shocking news on March 31, 2014 that they will disband on the month of June. Reason for the disbandment was not announced clearly. Their last single was a live venue limited edition entitled "4U" that was released last June 1, 2014. It included four tracks and each of the songs are composed by the four members. The group disbanded on June 22, 2014. In August 2014, drummer Yoshi become the new drummer of the band, UNiTE, with his new name Sana (莎奈). At the end of May 2017, Takeru, Keita, and Ryo (now Arma) announced that they will be in a new band called Clack, Inc. Overall, they released 12 singles, and one album, "Novus". They are popular mainly in Osaka and other parts of Japan. Members *武翔''' (Takeru) - Vocals → EVE → CLACK inc. *'Ryo' - Guitar → EVE → Cocoon → CLACK inc. *'けいた' (Keita) - Bass → Order in Disorder → EVE → CLACK inc. *'祥' (Yoshi) - Drums → Icy Trace → EVE (support) → EVE → UNiTE Former members *'Nao' - Guitar → IRODORI → EVE *'Charlie' - Drums (support) → EVE (support) → SEEK OF LIBERTY → LUCHe. → Smileberry Singles 1. Case;A (2010) Date Released: 2010.02.16 Tracklist: 1.) Case;A (listen) 2. Awairo Kisetsu / Bullet Date Released: 2010.04.05 Tracklist: 1.) 淡色季節 (Awairo Kisetsu) (listen) 2.) Bullet (listen) 3. Alice / Invierno Date Released: 2011.02.04 　　 Tracklist: 1.) Alice (listen) 2.) Invierno (listen) 4. Awaking World Date Released: 2011.09.23　　 　 Tracklist: 1.) Awaking World (listen) 2.) Colors (listen) 5. Case;A (2012) Date Released: 2012.02.08 Tracklist: 1.) Case;A (listen) 2.) Fake Moon (listen) 3.) Last Breath (listen) 6. Yell Date Released: 2012.06.13　　　　 Tracklist: 1.) エール (Yell) (listen) 2.) Acqua (listen) 3.) 1／6-ロクブンノイチ- (1/6 –Roku Bunnoichi-) (listen) 7. Exist Date Released: 2013.04.10 Tracklist: 1.) EXIST (listen) 2.) G@me (listen) 8. Divergence Date Released: 2013.08.07 Tracklist: 1.) Divergence (listen) 2.) Ether (エーテル) (listen) 3.) Utakata (泡沫) (listen) 9. One Date Released: 2013.01.11 Tracklist: 1.) One 10. Act Date released: 2014.02.12　 Tracklist: 1.) Act 2.) 21g 3.) Alice (Re-recording Version) 11. アイリス (Iris) Date released: 2014.02.12　 Tracklist: 1.) Iris (アイリス) 2.) Liar 3.) Awairo Kisetsu (淡色季節) (Re-recording Ver.) 12. 4U Date released: 2014.06.01 Tracklist: 1.) Telomere (テロメア) 2.) Birth 3.) Ame。 (雨。) :::::::: 4.) Hikari Album 1. Novus Date Released: 2012.11.14 　　 Tracklist: 1.) Selecao (listen) 2.) Gemini (listen) 3.) Limit (listen) 4.) Case;A (listen) 5.) Re;frain (listen) 6.) 朧月 (Oborozuki) (listen) 7.) ココロセツナ (Kokoro Setsuna) (listen) 8.) Egoist (listen) 9.) エール　(Yell) (listen) 10.) New Age (listen) 11.) ラクリメ (Lachrimae) (listen) Other Album 1. Counteraction VRock Covered Visual Anime Songs Compilation Date Released: 2012.05.23 Tracklist: 1.) Invoke (TM Revolution) - NoGod 2.) The World (Nightmare) - Guild 3.) Rocket Dive (Hide) - Ando 4.) Monochrome Kiss (Sid) - Daizy Stripper : 5.) Manatsu no Tobira (Glay) - vNEU : 6.) Endless Loop (Rouage) - Diaura : 7.) Lu:na (Gackt) - Hero : 8.) 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou (Siam Shade) - Fest Vanquier : ' 9.) 88 (LM.C) - EVE (listen) ' : 10.) Datenshi Blue (Λucifer) - Ayabie : 11.) Haruka... (Pierrot) - Oz : 12.) Romance (Penicillin) - Jui : 13.) Boku Quest (Golden Bomber) - UCHUSENTAI:NOIZ : 14.) Forever Love (X Japan) - Awoi Gallery Eve 2013.png .1.jpg .2.jpg .3.jpg .4.jpg Links *Official Website Official Twitter *Takeru *Keita *Ryo *Yoshi Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands